Lord Tourettes
The crazy green guy playing Lord of the Shit Piss Fart Woods has Tourette's Syndrome which causes him to spaz, and his hat causes him to swear. Despite being male, he has eyelashes, a common characteristic of a female character (minus the boobs and the skirt). Voiced by storyboard artist Ben Tuller, but his spazzed out voice was done by Ed Skudder. Appearances Role Playas He appears when Red (Maroon) and Blue (Cerulean) are on their way to rescue Pink(cess) when they have to pass through the "Shit Piss Fart" Woods. He then goes on to sing a song to Red and Blue..which doesn't go well. After the song, Red kills him. Zombies & Shotguns While at the mall Red & Blue, beginning to be overrun by zombies approch the gaurd rail. Lord Tourettes is then seen running into a hoard of zombies, he quickly looses his balance and trips. He then says: "Oh oh no, I'm - so - FUCKED!" ''later he is seen at the cinnamon bun shop as a zombie knocking at the glass amongst the other zombies, attempting to break into the store. Butt Genie Due to what the Genie said, Red and Blue asked L.T what he wanted to wish for. He was gonna wish for something pink and sparkly but ended up swearing (due to his Tourettes Syndrome) and said "I think i'll wish for a Pink, sparkly, '''DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE!". '''It is shown that he died because he was buried under the crap.'' Lord Tourette's Syndrome In this episode, he lost his hat which is the cause of his swearing so he went to Red and Blue to help him find it and in return he would give them a treasure. They find his hat on Santa Claus' head so he takes it and Santa dies. This,'We're Cops! and The Adventures of Batman and The Bloser, are the only episodes so far that he hasn't died in. Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada Lord Tourettes is a "mermaid" that Red and Blue capture. After he turns into a "real boy", Red , Blue and the Racoon screams "SEA DEMON!" and kill him. We're Cops! He was seen at a strip club, along with Red and Blue, watching strippers dance and he said. "I love FUCKING 'breasts!", which proves that he's not gay. Adventures of Batman & The Bloser Real Dudes Bros Night Man Trivia *Many of the fans refer him to as "Green". *His voice is similar to American falsetto singer "Tiny Tim" & Pops from Regular Show. *He is the second most liked character in the series (confirmed by comments). *In the role playing game that Red and Blue played, he calls them by their real names instead of Cerulean and Maroon. But this may be due to their color. *Many of the fans also want his comeback, which happens in Zombies & Shotguns. *Lord Tourettes has Tourettes syndrome, causing him to scream verbally inappropriate words and phrases, though his hat is the cause. Even without the hat he would spaz but he won't swear. *Fans believed, since Lord Tourettes is just a character from an RPG, but Zombies & Shotguns and Butt Genie show that he is alive, and in fact, real. *Aside from The Raccoon and Kitty Amazing, he is the only character that has more than one color. *Lord Tourettes' wish is for something pink and sparkly. *He is religious, as he went to church for his harp recital. *"Butt Genie" is so far the only episode where Lord Tourettes' death is caused by his spazzing, but in "Role Playas" Maroon killed him because that song was terrible, in "Zombies & Shotguns" he was turned into a zombie because he somehow tripped while trying to run away from the zombies, and in "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada", Red Rum, Blue Balls, and Chef Racoon killed him because he became a "real boy". *Lord Tourettes is shorter then Red and Blue, which might be the reason why the gangsters called him ''"poquito verde", which means 'little green'. *Lord Tourette's Syndrome is grammatically incorrect because if it was spelled like that then his name would have been Lord Tourette. To avoid confusion, the proper spelling of Lord Tourette's Syndrome is Lord ''Tourettes' Syndrome. *In "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada", Lord Tourettes is a mermaid. *Lord Tourettes is Blue's Facester friend. *Lord Tourettes has a self-titled Twitter page. *In Y U So Meme?, his game name is LordF!#&. *In Y U So Meme? He has the most kills next to Trollz0r and the second highest score (even though he somehow got in 6th place), implying he is good at video games. *Even though he is a nice person, in We're Cops, Lord Tourettes says that he loves "FUCKING" breasts. *We're Cops proves that he isn't gay, as he went to the strip club. *In Season 1 he had a much brighter color then in Season 2 *He is the second main character who wears a hat, the first one being Red. *In We're Cops, Lord Tourettes doesn't have his eyelashes. *When Lord Tourettes spazzes, his body turns wavy, his eyes turn red with white pupils, and his teeth appear sharpened to a point. *He is the character who has died the most, the only episodes he has survived in are Lord Tourette's Syndrome, We're Cops!, and Adventures of Batman & The Bloser. *Lord Tourettes and Pink are the only main characters not to sing in Bath Rhymes. *Lord Tourettes' tourettes syndrome seems to effect his typing as seen in his Twitter posts. *The only time Lord Tourettes has raised his voice at someone without spazzing is when he yelled "MY HAT!" at the Mall Santa in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *In some episodes, his mouth seems to be a darker shade of green while the rest of his body stays the same shade. Whether this is coincidental or made purposely is not implied. *In the episode Real Dude Bros Night Man , Lord Tourettes' story is sadistic. This tells us that Lord Tourettes can be 'girly' and sadistic (although the sadistic self is caused by his syndrome). Quotes *''Weary travellers, Red and Blue, Shall I sing a FUCK for you?'' *''Too late! For I've just begun!'' *''A tweedle COCK, and a tweedle '''BALLS! *''Glitter Fairies in my BUTTNAZIASSTHUNDERPUBICHAIRCHODEDOUCHEINMYMOUTH!'' *''Ohhh, I'm So FUCKED!'' *''Ahh... Why, hello...COCKSUCKERS! What a fine day for FUCKING! isn't it?'' * Splendid! I think I'll wish for...a pink, sparkly, '''DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE!' * ''I think I lost my... '''HAT!' * ''I feel really fu- fu- '''SO SAD!' * ''Oh, goodness. Your painting is '''GORGEOUS'.'' * Your mother must be '''SO PROUD' of you.'' * Ah... why hello, young, '''SEMEN!' * ''blb blub lb lub '''FUCK! '''lub blb blub lub lb * You stole MY HAT! * Oh, this feels like LIKEASSFUCKTRIPLEWHYASSBEGINSTOFUCK! * I love '''FUCKING' breasts!'' * Oh, why this shade look''s perfectly 'GAY' on me. * ''Fan-'''FUCKING'-tastic you two! You're heroes!'' Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Zombies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Zombies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3